halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Dumb Ways to Die
Dumb Ways to Die (рус. Глупые способы для смерти) — фанатская песня из Portal 2, пародия на одноимённую песню группы The Cat Empire. Оригинальная версия опубликована каналом Harry101UK, русская версия дублирована каналом Empire of Geese. Текст Английский = :Get crushed by a crusher :Destroy vital apparatus :Find a way :Into android hell :Run too fast on a pool of propulsion gel :Dumb ways to die :So many dumb ways to die :Dumb ways to die :So many dumb ways to die :Play hide and seek with a turret :Stand in front of an energy pellet :Push your friend :Into toxic waste :Shoot a portal straight into outer space :Dumb ways to die :So many dumb ways to die :Dumb ways to die :So many dumb ways to die :Rub your face on a hard light bridge :Forget your boots and fall off the edge :Suffocate :In toxic gas :Look at the operational :End of the device :Dumb ways to die :So many dumb ways to die :Dumb ways to die :So many dumb ways to die :Fall out of a test chamber :Get thrown down an incinerator :Consume a lot :Of bouncy goo :I...wonder, what's this red button do? :Dumb ways to die :So many dumb ways to die :Dumb ways to die :So many dumb ways to die :Donate one or more of your vital organs :Fall into a pool of deadly toxins :Go in a chronosleep when there's no more power :Get put into :a potato and get eaten by a crow :Stand on a platform heading towards fire :Wait around for half-life 3! :They're the dumbest ways to die :The dumbest ways to die :The dumbest ways to die :So many dumb :So many dumb ways to die |-| Перевод Empire of Geese = :Человек: :Челлодавкой быть раздавленным. :Потерять любимый куб и остаться одним. :В ад для роботов дорогу найти. :Осторожно! Ускоряющий гель впереди! :Живым остаться в Комплексе сложно: :Путей погибнуть здесь найти много можно. :Глупее смерти не найдешь нигде, :Кроме как в Aperture! :Дефектная турель: :Попытаться испугать турель. :Собою загородить энергошару цель. :В нейротоксин с подачи друга нырнуть. :На луну портал открыть и в него прыгнуть. :Живым остаться в Комплексе сложно: :Путей погибнуть здесь найти много можно. :Глупее смерти не найдешь нигде, :Кроме как в Aperture! :Турель: :Мост из света попытаться лизнуть. :Забыть ботинки для прыжков обуть. :Запах токсичного газа узнать. :Или дуло портальной пушки изучать. :Живым остаться в Комплексе сложно: :Путей погибнуть здесь найти много можно. :Глупее смерти не найдешь нигде, :Кроме как в Aperture! :Человек: :Без спец-ботинок продолжать лететь. :Дефектная турель: :В уничтожитель разумных существ смотреть. :Турель: :Гель для прыжков попытаться глотнуть. :Аноним: :Что это за кнопка? Может, ткнуть? :Живым остаться в Комплексе сложно: :Путей погибнуть здесь найти много можно. :Глупее смерти не найдешь нигде, :Кроме как в Aperture! :Пожертвовать свое сердце в донорство. :В токсичные бассейны продолжать нырять. :Кейв Джонсон: :В центре консервации ложиться на ночь. :В картошку превратиться и птицей съеденным стать. :Стоять на платформе, где огонь горит :Или дождаться пока выйдет Half-Life 3. :Живым остаться в Комплексе сложно: :Путей погибнуть здесь найти много можно. :Глупее смерти не найдешь нигде, :Кроме как... :Кроме как в Aperture! Видео ♪ Portal - Dumb Ways To Die|Оригинал RUS COVER Portal 2 Song — Dumb Ways to Die (На русском)|Перевод от Empire of Geese Категория:Песни Категория:Творчество фанатов